Across the River
by Hanasaku12
Summary: People always said that death is another great adventure, but Vongola Ottavo never thought that it was true. reicarnated!Daniela [REWRITTEN]
1. prologue

_**-I DON'T OWN KHR-**_

 _ **ACROSS BY HANASAKU**_

 _ **Prologue-when the stars collide**_

 _I was once known as Daniela Vongola, the eighth boss of the Vongola famiglia._

My father never want me to take the throne of boss. He has more children to picked as a heir, where I would only be the 'trophy' child where in the end, I would be married to another famiglia to strengthen alliance.

But shame, I'm the only one who have sky flame.

I remember the horrified look on my father face when he saw the blazing fire with the color of sunset erupt on my forehead. He stuttered before yelling the guards to come and lock me in my bedroom.

In the end, I got the throne in the age of 28.

The eighth boss of Vongola famiglia.

 _Daniela Vongola_

* * *

Being a female mafia boss is never easy.

A lot of racism going around during this period of time in the underworld, where people think only men can be Mafioso and woman should just stay at home, cooking, taking care of their child.

Many people even dare to think that this is the downfall of the Vongola when I inherited the throne.

Oh, I fucking show this men what I can do.

* * *

I retired at the age 45, giving the throne to my son, and spending my days walking around and bothering people in the mansion. Its become a normal occurrence if cakes from the fridge gone without trace or when the boss sons goes missing.

The boss mother is the culprit.

It was fun years, until death comes.

* * *

Timoteo held my hand tightly as he looked at my dying form grimly.

His three son was bawling next to him, with her wife trying all she can to stop their cries. I just smiled at them. Really, what is the point to cry? i will die anyway.

Million of regrets suddenly come, flowing to my mind.

Regrets that I cant see Timoteo as a boss anymore, regret at all the sin I committed during my days as boss-I remember that I killed children and women-

Tears started to appear as I smiled at the family that I managed to make through all the years. My beloved, already passed away years ago, leaving me alone in this world.

My guardians also has passed away years and years ago, many of them received their death on battlefield, considering that I rule the vongola when the great war spread all across Europe.

" _Timoteo.."_ I called him.

He gently tighten his grip on my hand _. "yes?"_ he answer.

" _I'm.. proud of you"_ I managed to say. I want to say more. I want to say make vongola proud, be a good boss, don't acted rash, I want to give my grandchildren advice about the mafia world, give them advice how to be a boss, as one of them eventually will be the boss someday.

But my voice died in my throat.

My life flashed as I see from my birth to my death.

And then I saw a dark figure, standing next to my son wife, he held his hand in front of him and I eventually reached it, as I close my eyes to the eternal slumber ahead of me.

I'm engulfed in darkness.

* * *

 _Peace, I feel at peace._

Is this what death feels like? Peace and surrounded with darkness, with nothing as company. I thought I finally join my beloved and my guardians.

 _Beggars can't be choosers_

I don't know how much time I spend in the warm darkness that engulfed me. One day, a flash of light appeared and I feel like something pulling and pushing me out of darkness.

I can't see clearly, as my vision I full of bright lights and dots of black and all sort of colors. I can feel that someone is carrying me.

 _Strange_

I still tried to adjust my vision when I hear voice, voices to be exact.

"it's a girl, a healthy baby girl" I mentally asked how can this person think I'm a baby? Last time I checked I'm an old lady.

"oh god" I hear a woman voice as I got handed to the source of the voice. "she's beautiful.." the voice whispered.

"just like her mom" another voice whispered. It took me a few seconds before realizing that in fact, they were talking about me.

 _Fuck_

 _Was the only thing that I could say when I realize I'm being reborn._

* * *

 **I DECIDE TO REWRITE THIS STORY CONSIDERING THAT I DON'T LIKE MY WRITING STYLE BEFORE.**

 **I AIMED TO MAKE THIS STORY WAY MORE SERIOUS BUT STILL COMEDIC.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!**


	2. Chapter 1-Blue Sky

**-I DON'T OWN KHR-**

 **ACROSS THE RIVER BY HANASAKU**

 **CHAPTER 1-Blue Sky**

* * *

The thing is, you never got to be a normal girl when both of your parents and your whole family are in the mafia. Mafia war, alliance, drug dealings, human trafficking and all others surely makes me grow as an abnormal in normal society.

When other girls play with their dolls, my mother teach me how to make poison and bombs. When the other girls wear pretty dresses just to look pretty, I wear dresses so future suitors will think I'm attractive and willing to make alliance with our famiglia.

History about mafia, etiquette lessons, language lessons so I can speak fluently in many languages, manners, fighting lessons-how to wield guns, bow- and all others crammed to my brain.

Overall, I never experience normal childhood.

When I'm a little girl I will look at normal girl across the street with jealousy, where their parents will take them to school, holding hands and laughing together.

 _My father and mother only attend family dinner once a week if we're lucky._

 _But I still love them_

The first thing that came across my head when the thoughts of being reborn begin to sink in is the thought of having normal childhood. _The experience that I never had._

I can play with toys, wear pretty dresses just to look pretty, associate with children my age

 _I'm ecstatic to have normal childhood._

* * *

"isn't she precious Alfredo?"

"yes, her eyes is really beautiful"

"what should we name her?"

"lets see.. a baby like her can't have normal name like Anna or Molly"

"how about.. Azzura? It means blue sky"

"that's, a beautiful name Marice"

* * *

I meet my brother for the first time when Mama brought me home for the first time.

A young boy-maybe two or three?-greeted us in the front door with a million watt smile, showing his missing teeth.

A boy with dark blue hair and deep sea blue eyes with the smile like a sun.

 _My brother_

"Mama!" the boy trotted happily before hugging the woman legs. "Sister! Where's sorella?" he asked happily. Mama crouched down so they can talk eye to eye.

"Mukuro, meet your new baby sister" she whispered to the boy. The boy beamed before started cooing.

Mukuro? So that's his name.

 _Fitting._

* * *

When I reach the young age of 4 months, my dream of having a normal childhood shatters to pieces.

My brother is playing with our neighbor, leaving me and Mama alone to spend our time. I was on my mother lap, sipping some milk from a bottle when my father burst in, gun in hand with _bloodied_ dress shirt. His normal hair tousled and his breathing heavy.

My mother arms tensed immediately when she saw the state her husband in.

Years of mafia boss experience recognize the gun. Colt M191A1, one of the most common guns used by the mafia, produced from the 1911 and was a reliable choice of weapon for a longer shooting range.

That's the first time I realize that my family is not normal.

"lab 9 cell got broken" he muttered.

"goddammit, those useless test subject.. can't they just stay obedient to the Estraneo?"

I got reborn to another mafia family.

And its Estraneo,

I vaguely remember Estraneo as the fucked up family who didn't follow the mafia rules.

The famiglia who used children as _lab rats_ where all the member would happily give their children for a test in the name of knowledge and science as they said

 _But I know it's not true_

My dream of normal childhood washed away when the fact that me and my dear brother will end up as _subject_ , _as lab rats._

 _I curse my luck, how lucky I am don't you think?_

* * *

I love my brother.

My cute, little idiotic and innocence brother.

How he will accompany me, try to make me smile, play with me, I love him more than anything else. My precious family member that will get tainted in the end.

I want to protect him.

As his little sister, I will protect him.i will stand by his side when he hit the lowest point of life. I will teach him how to fend himself, I will laugh with him, have fun with him, I will always by his side.

No matter what.

I'm his sister after all.

* * *

When I reach the age of 1, a celebration being held.

Just a small, humble party for closest friend and family. Which means I don't know all of them as I never associate with people aside my brother and the nice neighbor lady next to us.

To my great surprise, a familiar face showed up.

 _Coyote Nougat,_ my son storm guardian.

I never expected to see vongola members showed up, but I guess out of politeness they decide to showed up at this humble party of mine.

My parents and him got along pretty well.

 _Huh.._

Of course, it's a suicide move to act rash on enemy turf and he remember it. I guess one of my lesson is useful. When they were on their teens, me and my guardians always give them lessons on how to be a good boss. I teach Timoteo that he should be polite and humble on enemy turf and act the opposite when they on your turf, I teach him you need to gain trust from your allies and subordinate, be the sky who engulfs all, be the patience sky that will hear all of it element worries, the gentle sky that forgive the sinner but be the raging sky when someone dare to defiled the name of Vongola.

 _how is he now I wonder?_


End file.
